Compilation of a program or execution of a program with a large arithmetic quantity requires a very high cost, and execution of the program by using a wearable terminal (hereinafter referred to as a smart terminal), such as a watch-type terminal and a glasses-type terminal, rapidly consumes a CPU (central processing unit) resource and a battery. Meanwhile, execution of a program related to a user interface at a place other than a smart terminal deteriorates a response. Thus, execution of the program at an appropriate place is important.
A technical example for solving the problem described above is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-122871) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 5529027). In the technique disclosed in these documents, a program to be executed by a smart terminal is compiled in a server, and transmitted to the smart terminal. In the server, compilation corresponding to the smart terminal is executed.
While the system disclosed in each of the documents described above allows the server to execute compilation of the program, the compiled program itself is executed by the smart terminal. As a result, a CPU resource or a battery of the smart terminal is consumed for the program to be executed in a background.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a program execution system, a method of executing the program, and a computer-readable storage medium for storing the program, to solve the problem described above.